A conventional flush mount transom light for watercraft (FIG. 8) includes an open ended lamp housing H which has a light bulb (not shown) mounted therein and is adapted to extend through an opening in the hull (not shown) of a watercraft. The lamp housing outer end, and hence the hull opening is covered by a substantially transparent lens L which is in turn covered along its outer perimeter by a substantially annular bezel B. Coaxially aligned screw holes are formed in the bezel and the lamp housing, and screws S are inserted through the aligned holes to fasten the lamp assembly to the watercraft hull. Thus, the bezel is used to retain the lens over the hull opening and lamp housing so that the light shines therethrough. The bezel is typically a decorative item, made from, for example, chrome plated metal or stainless steel. However, the screw heads at the outer ends of the fastening screws are visible within the bezel holes after the installation is complete. The visibility of these screws detracts from the decorative appearance of the bezel and thus the overall appearance of the transom light. Moreover, water leakage through the screw holes in the bezel is a potential problem with such conventional transom lights.
Another problem with such conventional transom lights is that the lens typically seats against a perimeter flange F on the lamp housing which perimeter flange bears against a portion of the watercraft hull immediately surrounding the opening therein. The bezel retains the lens against the outer surface of the flange, and the inner surface of the flange directly abuts the watercraft hull. Thus, water can penetrate into the hull opening by leaking between the lens and the housing flange and by leaking between the housing flange and the hull, in addition to the previously discussed leakage through the mounting holes. To avoid such moisture penetration, separate gaskets G and GG are conventionally provided respectively between the lens and the housing flange and the housing flange and the hull. The necessity of providing at least two gaskets disadvantageously increases production costs, complicates installation, and adds to the overall thickness of what is desirably a flush mount apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flush mount transom light for a watercraft which has no externally visible or accessible fasteners when completely installed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a transom light, as aforesaid, in which the lamp housing can be sealed against water penetration between itself and both the lens and watercraft hull by means of a single gasket.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a transom light, as aforesaid, which provides ventilation for a light bulb used therein.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a transom light, as aforesaid, which is easily transported with all of its parts completely assembled.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a transom light, as aforesaid, which is aesthetically pleasing and which meets existing maritime standards regarding the required angle of visibility of the light.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a transom light, as aforesaid, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and easily assembled and installed.